<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Married Date Night by Kaarina_Riddle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765046">Married Date Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle'>Kaarina_Riddle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Marriage, Roll A Drabble, Roll A Prompt, Trying to work it out, date after marriage, hermione granger - Freeform, neville longbottom - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Neville get married on a drunken night and then don’t remember until they get the marriage certificate. Then they talk and decide to see if it will work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Married Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Hermione’s Havens Roll-A-Drabble January 18th roll. </p><p>My character to pair with Hermione: Neville Longbottom <br/>Prompt: She kept checking her phone and email, wishing someone would make contact.<br/>Trope: Accidental Marriage </p><p>This piece might be continued if I get the inspiration.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione kept checking her phone and email, refreshing her messages every few seconds wishing someone would make contact. Surely it was a mistake? She couldn’t be married. She still had so many plans that required being free to be at work for hours on end, and not have to worry about who was waiting for her at home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could she be married? She didn’t even remember the night it happened but the marriage certificate in front of her said it had really happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had finally let loose for a night and this had happened. A quiet knock on the door had her glancing up and groaning inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her new husband stood at the door, smiling as if her whole world hadn’t just crashed down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Hermione, can I come in and talk?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Neville, come in take a seat.” Gesturing to the chair in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know this is a massive shock for both of us. But maybe we can see where this leads. Obviously there was something there the other night.” He said, sounding perfectly rational. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Hermione questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember much of the night but how much I wanted to be with you is definitely still there.” He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you want to wait to annul this?” Trying to make sense of what was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, see where we sit together and then talk about it. Go out on dates, talk to each other and see what chemistry we had the other night.” Neville said, sounding as if he had thought this out thoroughly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to do this? You know how I am right?” She asked, suddenly feeling subconscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you know how I am,” Neville responded, smiling at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. Okay, I agree to this. I would hate to annul a marriage that would work well.” She responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing tonight?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going to that new restaurant in Diagon Alley at seven.” Hermione said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay. It’s okay another night then..” he trailed off, a sad expression coming over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant you, silly. You will be taking me there.” Hermione said, placing her hand over his and squeezing slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yes I’ll pick you up just before seven, I’ll see you later Hermione.” He said quickly, jumping out of his chair and pausing only to peck her cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you tonight, Neville.” Hermione said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting in the wake of their conversation she hoped that it actually worked out for them to try. He was a gentle soul and man and she could see why they must have hit it off the other night, he had always been one of her favourite people at Hogwarts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe there could be happiness from this accidental marriage. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy xo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>